


Theatre Students

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Boys In Love, Brocest is the best, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't say I didn't warn you, Falling In Love, Feels, First Crush, Gay, Homosexuality, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Love, M/M, Mabye not your cup of tea, Male Homosexuality, POV Third Person, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Sibling Incest, Smiles, Snow White Elements, Taboo, Yaoi, brocest, brother kink, m/m - Freeform, my cup of tea, otp, please read and review, smiling, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: "...Tadashi merely shook his head with a playful smirk. “You’re going to be my princess. I'm sure you'll look very pretty in a dress.” Hiro huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Whatever, nerd. But I’m not going to wear heels!”





	Theatre Students

**Author's Note:**

> I love Theatre AUs ok? Deal with it :)  
> Guess who’s playing Snow White? ;)

After school one day, Hiro and Tadashi were making their way toward Tadashi’s motorbike as usual to go home, when they heard someone calling their names ”Hiro! Tadashi!” along with panting breaths. Turning around, they were met with a very exited (more than usual mind you), smiling from ear to ear Honey Lemon rushing towards them. The two brothers flashed their own grins back at their friend. “Hey guys! I’ve got exciting news! You know the play we’ve all been working with all this time?” Tadashi chuckles and Hiro rolls his eyes. ”Of course! How could we forget?” they say in unison, still smiling. 

”Well, I’ve just talked to professor Callaghan. He told me that he likes it so far and that he wants us to put it up! And” she turned to Hiro specifically ”I know we haven’t finished the script yet, but I think you would be a perfect Snow White!” She was practically beaming.  
Hiro's eyes started twinkling. He didn't notice Tadashi's transfixed gaze upon him. Hiro grew nearly as excited as Honey, but a thought struck him. "I would love that, Honey, but" He quirked an eyebrow ”wouldn't it be better if Gogo played Snow White?" Honey Lemon shook her head. "I've already talked to her and Fred and Wasabi agree! We all think that you guys have the strongest bond, Tadashi, you are the obvious choice as Hero’s prince.” She winked at Hero who raised his eybrows in confusion.  
Tadashi frowned. ”Obvious? What exactly are you implying Honey?” Smiling innocently, she merely waves at them, turns around and rushes back to the scool building, throwing a quick “see you guys tomorrow!” over her shoulder. They wave back “Bye, Honey!”  
“So.” Tadashi says, clearing his throat, a weird look on his face as he turns to face his little brother on the motorbike. “What?” Hiro can’t remember ever seeing his brother this...nervous? Why is Tadashi nervous? ”What?” Tadashi worried his bottom lip and Hiro’s eyes seemed to live their own life as they settled upon that lovely mouth. He watched it open and close. In the end, Tadashi merely shook his head with a playful smirk. “You’re going to be my princess. I'm sure you'll look very pretty in a dress.” Hiro huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Whatever, nerd. But I’m not going to wear heels!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a theatre play I was a part in, as Snow White's (in that one, she was called Sanna) dad. I love playing male characters.


End file.
